Zed
by Zion the Fox
Summary: "Hi everyone, my name is Alexander Zed, I'm a Weavile, I'm here because of anxiety and depression, both of which were caused by my abusive boyfriend. He yells at me, then forces me to show affection to him when I don't want to. He makes me feel weak." I looked at everyone else in the room, they just stared at me, I felt overwhelmed. (Cowritten with OmniRifel)


**_Introduction_**

* * *

"Hi everyone, my name is Alexander Zed, I'm a Weavile, I'm here because of anxiety and depression, both of which were caused by my abusive boyfriend. He yells at me, then forces me to show affection to him when I don't want to. He makes me feel weak." I looked at everyone in the room, they just stared at me, I felt overwhelmed.

The therapist, a Gardevoir, looked at me and sighed, "Can you please tell us why you stay with him?"

"Because he told me that he's the only one that could possibly love a pokémon like me." My eyes stung and my heart ached. I whimpered and continued, "He hasn't physically hurt me, but mentally, he's murdering me." I hugged my legs and started crying. The Lopunny beside me rubbed my back. She stopped and sighed. I eventually stopped crying as the therapist allowed other people to speak.

The therapist went on to the next person, but I couldn't focus on their speech, all I could focus on was the burning anger towards Jon, the Grovyle that has tormented me with simply his speech. Three simple words have been tormenting me the entire time I've been with him: "I love you."

After therapy was over, I walked out of the building with a bag at my side, I noticed the minuscule flakes of snow that were falling from the void that we call the sky. I noticed a faint shadow on the ground that was slightly larger than mine. I looked to my side and saw a Lucario, someone that was in my therapy session, standing next to me, He said to me, "Don't you just love snow?"

"Not really, it's cold…" I bit my lip and sighed.

"Well obviously, and, aren't you an ice type? I thought ice types were always cold."

"That's exactly why I like warm places because I'm cold. Always." I looked up at him and stared. "Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm Cole, you? I didn't catch your name when you were talking." He smiled and looked down at me. His fur glistened in the faint sunlight that was shining through the clouds, causing the snow to melt as soon as it hit the ground.

I was so mesmerised in his gaze that I forgot to respond. He tilted his head a little, "Um?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Alex. Alex Zed." I felt embarrassed for not responding immediately.

He chuckled and gave me a reassuring smile.

I sighed and kept walking, before feeling a hand on my shoulder.

"It's gonna storm really bad, soon," he mentioned, the concern in his eyes clear.

"Thank you, but I was already informed of this," I said, trying not to sound uncouth.

"I mean, like, _really_ soon."

"I was told it wasn't to happen for at least another hour-" I stopped myself, realising my mistake. I hadn't set my watch for daylight savings time.

"Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no." I started to panic. If I wasn't home by seven, Jon would make sure there would be hell to pay.

"Is everything alright?" he inquired.

"I won't be able to get home, at this rate…" Was I hyperventilating? It sure felt like it.

"You can stay at my place 'til the storm passes."

"B-but Jon! H-he'll…" I couldn't even bring myself to finish that sentence. My voice broke as tears threatened to form.

"Jon? Who's the- OH, he's that tyrant you mentioned earlier, isn't he?" Cole seemed to have lost all kindness in his demeanour. "Pokémon like him make me sick. The absolute horror of it all." He emphasised his point by spitting on the ground. "When the time comes, if the creep has any issues, he'll bring them to me. Now…" He sighed, going back to his previous state. "Are you gonna shelter from the storm, or have you changed your mind on your opinion of the cold?" He gave me a rather smug look.

"I guess I'll stay with you till the snowstorm stops, seeing as I have no other options…" I sighed for added effect, as he took me gently by the arm and began to lead the way.

Whenever we got to Cole's apartment it was close to 10p.m. I laid down on the couch and pretended to be . Cole threw me a pillow and told me that he was going to get some sleep, He told me where the snacks were and walked into his room. I wrapped myself up in a blanket, being careful not to pierce it with my sharp claws, I then layed down and closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep.


End file.
